


在工作时间决斗！

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *是游了二人在玩拍电影的小游戏*伪装成汉诺小兵的pm酱和顶头上司在办公室里决斗的视频被杂鱼看到啦





	在工作时间决斗！

*  
网名为CNOZ的汉诺骑士是一个敬职敬业的宅男，领着一份网路蹩脚黑客的日薪，夜里兼职当汉诺骑士，兼职月薪一般，但是干得不错的话可以拿到奖赏。CNOZ的房间里充斥着三围丰满的卡通女孩的海报、手办、贴纸、飞机杯、钥匙扣、粘土人、硅胶屁股……以及种种周边玩具。最近他的爱好有所变化，比起以往口味单一的巨乳女孩，他现在有点中意自己的上司了——汉诺骑士.CNOZ的上司、当然是，REVOLVER。  
至于为何一个直男会莫名其妙地对同性美人感兴趣，在此不作深讨，总之经历了一系列的接任务、失败、接任务、失败、再接再败、又接又败之后……CNOZ终于即将被炒鱿鱼了。作为臭名昭著的黑客团，汉诺显然不太需要他这样的酱油员工，不过可喜可贺，他还有最后一次机会，那就是明天夜里参加围剿，具体的任务内容他还得等到明天夜里登录总部才能知道。现在，他必须做点什么来防止自己失去这份薪水不高不低但是可以意淫上司的工作。某个可爱的U盘接入到电脑中，里面正是他先前匆匆忙忙从REVOLVER的电脑中拷贝的一部分资料，由于时间有限，他拷走的内容并不多、但愿其中会有重要的文件来做筹码吧！  
随着U盘中的内容被逐渐解析，他发现这些文件中竟然有个时长近一小时的视频，标题为《在工作时间决斗！》，预览图怎么是肉色的……难道REVOLVER会在公务电脑中储存A片吗！不、不可能！这一定是重要的文件！汉诺骑士.CNOZ满腔激动地点开这个小视频，随后画面慢慢出现：  
……  
*  
黑色背景中浮现小字：美人上司背德交媾。  
“三、二、一、开始！”有人按下录像键，而后，坐在办公桌后的revolver冷冷地抬起眼，他看着镜头，露出一个标准的revolver式的露齿笑，“早上好，我是revolver，现年18岁，职业是网络黑客……感情状况的话，已经有在交往的对象了。”  
镜头背后有男声提问他，“revolver大人和交往对象做过吗？一周几次呢？”  
“做过、一周的话没有具体计算过……总之上一周应该做了五次。”他站起来，把办公室虚拟的窗户设置为全黑，顿时整个房间仿佛沉浸在黑夜，柔和的白色顶光笼罩着他很素洁。Revolver坐上办公桌、背对着镜头开始解衣服，画面之外的男声提醒他，“要对着镜头让大家看看美丽的汉诺领导是怎么样脱衣服哦。”他摩挲着衣领的手放下，撑在桌边、向后挪；然后一只腿无比轻巧地抬起来、再踩到桌上，另一只腿紧随其后。他像一只被红黑点缀的白鹤一样，修长匀称的腿踩在办公桌上，侧坐着对镜头微笑，又轻飘飘地双手一撑、身体转为正面。他两腿大张，开成M字形，衣领刚好敞到喉结的位置，有点说不来的色情感。  
Revolver抬手摸上自己的衣领、一面将敞口开得更大、一面回答道，“平时的话都很忙…也没有什么业余爱好…一定要说的话大概是自慰吧。之前没有恋爱的时候就很喜欢研究各式各样的高潮，我偏好前列腺高潮，偶尔会尝试窒息性高潮，不过一个人在家自慰的时候、用窒息性高潮就比较危险。”他还是那种介于轻浮和典雅之间的笑容，“如果因为自慰过头而昏迷的话实在有点……但是被爱人照顾的话，当然可以放心又舒服地晕过去。”  
画外的男声色眯眯地笑起来，镜头逐渐拉近，“revolver大人的乳头看起来经常被照顾呢，虽然还只是恋爱关系，但是你已经称呼那个人为‘爱人’了，感情一定很好吧！”  
镜头对准他的胸部，摄影的人直接伸手去拉开他的衣襟，那乳头是很浅的肉粉色，乳晕稍比正常男性大一些，但是在胸肌饱满的乳房上毫无违和感。他自己捻着一边，摄影的人去撩另一边，很快双乳就硬硬地立起。镜头又往下移，revolver的手也一寸一寸地摸过肋下、肚脐、脐钉、小腹……他稍微抬起双腿，向摄像机展示自己的紧身衣的拉链轨迹，一直开到会阴部分都还没有结束。摄像的人伸手握住他疲软的阴茎捏了几下，“怎么revolver大人的性器这么没精神？是不是纵欲过度伤到了？”  
“没、没有。”要是这时候镜头对准他五官的话肯定可以看到revolver因为低低的喘气而微张的嘴，像猫一样可爱。那粗暴地摸他阳具的人也戴着白色的手套，手法不灵巧，没什么技术，但就这么无趣地套弄也让revolver成功勃起了。他竟然还为此道了谢，礼貌的言语和愈发沉响的呼吸声真是挠人心肺，简直想让人立刻对他那张斯文的嘴做点什么下流的事情，摄影师肯定也这么想。  
Revolver一手托住自己的臀部、同时胯部抬起，另一手撑在后，摄影师上前伸手帮他，将停留在会阴的拉链一直拉到尾椎骨以上。男人的手往他腿间摸了肆意，从前往后摸不过瘾，于是再从后往前摸了一遍，他小声地念叨着下流的词汇赞美，伴随着revolver的低喘，色鬼这样形容：“…手感又温又滑，绝代美人的私密地带软得像豆腐似的。”  
“不、没有、不是，”他不知道在否认绝代美人还是在否认脂软似膏的形容，颤颤地啊了一声，原来这流氓的手指已经插进美人的后穴里，食指入了两个指节，故意顿了几秒好让镜头拍明白，而后猛地将第三指节也推入内。那人稍微转动，将大拇指按在他的会阴处，恶狠地磨了几下，revolver顿时连闷闷的呻吟都带上点甜味。男人继续不疾不徐地欺侮他，手指在穴里玩得来劲，软糯缠绵的水声和汉诺领导的哼哼搅和在一起，催人头脑发热。又过了一会，却只听见水声，美人低吟莫名地停了，镜头猛地一个上移：revolver单手紧捂着口鼻，眼睛半眯，看着镜头颤抖，是想要拒绝拍摄自己的失态还是爽得发抖了？  
男人带着白手套的手因在那泥泞妙处嬉戏过而湿漉极了，他就拿那样沾满淫液的手去抓revolver纯洁修长的手，使美人无法再捂着呻吟以及挡住自己的表情。汉诺的LEADER自然是要挣扎的，但同时他几乎带着点啜泣的呻吟也漏出来，就算是正人君子恐怕也难以抵挡这样的美色。  
平常冷清的眉眼带着点素洁的媚态，颊上泛着春色，微张着喘气以及小声说‘不要碰我’的时候、可以看到他湿软的舌尖。男人松开禁锢他的手，去将相机固定在支架上，支架稍微后移些许，而后这位摄影师闯入镜头，搂着面红耳赤的revolver就亲上去。他湿漉漉的声音是在拒绝，但是搭在男人肩膀上的手却也没有推开，吻了数十秒后反而双手都紧紧地抓着摄影师的肩膀，大腿夹着还不够，甚至交叉地勾在这人的腰上。  
细看之下，更令人瞠目结舌，那流氓摄影师穿的正是汉诺小兵的衣服，连兜帽都按罩汉诺的规矩戴好。  
（早听闻revolver以色相笼络人心，原来竟是真的！CNOZ看得口水直流，不知这等好事何时能轮到自己。）  
镜头无法特写二人的亲吻，但是这水声、revolver的哼声和他不断摩擦勾紧的双腿就足够刺激了。小兵也是个贪心的色鬼，抱着美人怎么亲也不过瘾，一手还摩挲去他胸前揉搓，玩得肆意，等这小兵终于停止亲吻，二人稍许分开的时候、镜头才能勉强窥到revolver涣散的双眸，看起来好像含着一池春泉。那小兵估计也恨不得在他身上耕耘到死，才分开几秒，又搂着人亲上去，镜头又只能拍到男人的后背与紧紧攀着他肩膀的手。  
流氓终于亲够爽了，嘴里几乎发甜，那汉诺高贵leader的唇被他吮得湿红，唾液延嘴角流下，美人伸出舌头舔了舔唇，再一并将多余的津液舔食，蓝眼含情却仍然带有一分凌冽地望向自己的下属，“你不做吗？”  
“做！当然做！”流氓才想起自己的正业，但是舍不得和美人分开，他支吾了半天，不知小声和上司说了什么话，只听得revolver惊叫道不可以，然为时已晚，视频里传来办公室大门开启的声音，正是小兵擅自遥控开门。  
（CNOZ实在惊喜，本以为这只是部办公室艳情1v1的片子，没想到还可以看到轮奸上司，但他尚未高兴几秒钟，却看到镜头里只是多了几个机器人而已，大门又被revolver关上。‘好啊，’CNOZ暗自性奋，‘机械奸也很好射啊！快搞他！’）  
但这些个机器人只是端出摄像机，各自寻找角度，几秒钟后，镜头自动切换，画面上可以看到小兵的手指又插在revolver的穴内揉动，还喜滋滋地介绍，“……这些都是我之前加班写的程序，不仅可以自动聚焦、找角度、连切换镜头都可以自动实现。”  
Revolver把脸埋在他肩头，“不要这些…太羞了这样！”  
“那还有什么办法！”流氓小兵不以为意，“是你说可以拍的，我总不能叫朋友来拍revolver大人的做爱吧？当然要是您不介意的话，或者现在让specter进来帮忙拍摄就好。”他淫邪地低声发笑，手指猛压着某个位置按摩，欺负得revolver的声音都发不出来、只能咬着男人的肩膀来遏止浪叫。汉诺的领导面色潮红，嘴里死咬着男人肩膀的模样着实像野猫一样，既可爱又让人想要彻底征服。  
流氓肩头吃痛，却也兴致大增，手指抽出来，握着自己的阳具就不管不顾地插进去了。反正这温柔乡也不算初经人事，早已经过雨露滋润变得很适应交媾。这般被雄物突入也能疼痛感中带着爽意，美人不自觉地松了口，猫儿似地叹了声‘还要’。他双手都攀在男人的肩胛，用嘴去吮那处被自己咬过的地方，一边被操、一边还像玩耍那般对着镜头浅笑。寂寞的穴彻底被玩热了，美人也不记仇，爽得迷糊起来哪记得方才自己说过好羞耻的话语，嬉笑着张开嘴，故意伸出舌头去舔男人衣服上的牙印，简直色得无法无天、淫魔看了都要自惭。  
他生来就应该被肏的，只有这样的情爱才能够舒缓他冰封的五官、才能给他太过纯洁的身段染上污秽、才能让这误堕凡尘的仙者自甘居人身下索取。他被做得发热发软，却又神采奕奕地扭着腰肢，连带着腿也蹭来蹭去，他还觉得不满足，一手扯去小兵的兜帽，又扯开他的领口，对着男人的喉结亲咬，含糊地哼了好几句，他还想再咬，但是男人却低头吻住他的唇。  
Revolver趁机将手伸进他的衣服里，一点点往下扯开，使他的背部露出。这流氓虽然皮肤也白，却肌肉饱满，一看就知道是经常锻炼的，那肩头的牙印有点渗出血来，使他看上去更加雄气十足。Revolver被人亲完就乖了，不再乱啃，趴在那、舔去男人的血。  
小兵瞧他那雌猫模样还调笑道，“revolver大人既食我精液又食我血，看来是我一人饲养的淫娃了。”  
美人被言语侮辱也不生气，只是催促他再深一点，言语间都是淫调，这怕不是已将自己的男友或是爱人忘得一干二净。他双腿勾着下属的腰，被肏得摇晃，但再看才发现原来是revolver主动挺腰迎合。不过没浪多久，却看见他的双腿一下子绷紧，像母兽交媾那样地缠紧男人，对方含糊地念了句什么，估摸也被他吸得快要高潮，于是又往里面抽送几下，最终捅到深处去。  
revolver被他弄到绝顶，声音几乎变调，趴在男人肩头发出喘息，眼睛半眯着不知聚焦哪里。上他的流氓还会点温存，侧过头去舔弄上司的耳尖，他的声音夹带着色情的水声，“爽吗？”  
汉诺的leader还没有缓过那股舒服劲儿，只是鼻音闷闷地几声，并无作答，于是男人又问他，“是和你男朋友做爱爽、还是和我做爱更爽？还是被机器人围观做爱最爽？”revolver看起来没有听懂，只迷糊说道，都好。  
下属对这个答案不满意，他将那物退出，把revolver挂在他身上的手脚也扒开，男人毫不留情地离开，只余下高潮才过的revolver一身狼藉地坐在办公桌上。精液从他正在合拢的洞口流出，一个机器人凑近想拍摄，他正欲推开，又有其他机器人凑过去。revolver没办法，只得拉紧衣服并拢双腿，试图掩盖自己刚被肏过的模样。  
然而机器人很坏，将他腿掰开还不算，冰冷的摄像头都碰到他腿上了，一个聚焦他后穴湿漉红粉的模样，一个在趁机拍他羞愤的表情，他还在言辞得体地抗拒，“请不要拍了，我要把你们统统都抹杀掉，说真的……”  
话音刚落，却有机器人握住他疲软的阴茎，冰冷的机械手的抚弄竟然也可以让他勃起，revolver羞耻得快要崩溃，但是双手双脚都被禁锢住，“……我要杀了你们…你们这些……快点松手、啊、别碰我！”不论他如何拒绝，那些机器人都无动于衷，甚至还拿出一根细柱，中间柱身部分呈波浪状，顶部饰有珍珠一枚，看起来设计得精妙。  
但是revolver知道这可不是普通的装饰品，果真，机器人捏住他勃起的男根，一手将细柱对准他的马眼……一点一点地推进去了。汉诺美人被一群机器人欺辱得快要滴出泪来，自尊心使他紧咬嘴唇，他不愿意在机械人的身下发出丝毫呻吟，平时最看不上眼的东西，竟然敢亵渎他的身体，分明是狗仗人势。  
细柱被推到底，圆润饱满的白珍珠装饰在他龟头上，色极而美。这样还不够，端着假阳具的机器人上前去扒开他的穴口，欲以玩具来侵犯他，revolver再也无法忍受，“playmaker！”他冲着镜头的方向、欲言又止。  
他当然不需要说什么，原本摆弄摄像机调光圈调焦距的男人立刻绕上前，将围成一圈的机器人遣散，自己接过了那电动的假阴茎。  
（CNOZ有点迷惑，他先前看到revolver扯去这个小兵兜帽的时候就觉得背影和发型有些眼熟，现在再听到名字，不由地有些搞不清状况：此playmaker和彼playmaker是同一个人吗？应该是吧、毕竟这种奇怪发型很难会有人想出来、但是playmaker怎么会穿着汉诺的制服？他看playmaker抱住衣襟凌乱的汉诺领导，先是道歉又是安慰，亲亲热热，更搞不懂为什么办公室偷情的小片拍得像是真的小情侣做爱一样……诶、等等……难道说？）  
（playmaker和revolver是这种关系吗？）  
“…是我疏忽了，”playmaker向恋人道歉，他身上那种流氓气质还未完全退散，特别是被revolver剥开肩膀衣物后露出的肌肉上还留下五指的抓痕，既痞又帅，他用热乎的手心握住revolver的性器，又去亲吻对方的眼睫、鼻梁。他很有技巧地控制力度，既可以让人放松而舒服，又不至于一下子就刺激得七荤八素。revolver先前还稍有怒意，现在倦在playmaker的怀里又舒坦了，甚至还轻轻地发出笑意。  
他的十指纤巧地抵住宿敌肩膀，靠上耳边，不知呢喃着低语了什么、就让playmaker耳廓泛红。汉诺的leader不愧是极强的决斗者，这才三五分钟便又恢复了高傲的姿态，他勾在对方身上，于是playmaker托着他的屁股将他抱下办公桌、就像是托着一只仙鹤那样。他们耳鬓厮磨，声音都隐约不清，好不容易有一句清晰一点的被录下，是playmaker问的，“想站着做吗？”  
revolver面色犹豫，他舔了舔嘴角，“都想。”  
playmaker于是掂起他的屁股，伸了几根手指进去搅动，漫不经心地走到会客室的沙发边，revolver的眉眼又雾蒙蒙地漫开了情欲，估计是后穴被指入得舒服极了。playmaker将他放在会客室的黑色皮质沙发上，他顺势躺下，高跟鞋一脚蹬上宿敌的胸脯。紧跟着进来的机械人向后者递上方才那根玩具，粉红色的硅胶棒身有小凸起，是较常规的款式。revolver轻浮地笑着、抬腿上移、像踩着猎物一样踩上playmaker的肩膀，可是他双腿打开，私处暴露的模样才更像是任人摆布的野味。  
“你明明知道我喜欢和你做，玩具哪有朝气蓬勃的高中生好玩。”他自己伸手拉开穴口，做出邀请的姿势，“特别是你晨勃时压在我身上抖动的样子、真是像小狗狗一样惹人发爱。”  
但是playmaker并非是轻易能被说服的，他被对方调戏得脸红红，照样还是一本正经地把假阳具对准revolver的尻穴。意犹未尽的软穴自发地吞入玩具的头部，再顺势往前推进，大半根一下就吃掉了。revolver似乎被磨得难耐，一只脚曲立在沙发上，另一只踩在流氓肩头的脚几乎有些发抖。而后者不急着推进，反而外抽了几寸再深入，他手动地玩弄了一会，才好好地将这假茎全数没入。玩具上震动的开关被打开，在revolver漂亮的穴内嗡嗡作响。虽说revolver方才表明自己不喜欢假阴茎，但这会照样被操得愈发飘飘然，鞋跟不自觉地都把playmaker的肩头蹭红了。  
playmaker握着他的脚踝，也爬上沙发，在revolver的腿间坐着，他居高临下俯视revolver，单手接过旁边机器人手中的摄像机，另一手抚上美人的大腿根部。那处的衣物将开未开、含苞待放，被溢出的精水弄得湿漉地贴在温软的肌肤上，他去撩拨开，又一寸一寸地往上抚，直至握住他的茎身。revolver自己都没察觉脸上神色隐隐期待，果然在被按上龟头的时候，按捺不住地呻吟着，无法聚焦的眸、空洞地看向playmaker，泪水直接从眼角滑下来。  
而预想中的剧烈快感并没有出现，playmaker只是温柔地俯下身，从他阴茎上侧的皮肤一直亲吻到他的脐钉，再一寸寸地往下亲吻回去。这比直接的爱抚刺激更管用，revolver的身体没有完全放松，但也不至于太过紧绷，他像已经得趣那样、如同河蚌敞开外壳、打开自己的身体来享受宿敌（抑或是假想的下属）来为他做的这一切。后者濡湿的舌舔上他的珍珠，神情很专注，舌面在顶端稍一打转后便向下而去，委婉地将他的茎身弄得更湿。  
从revolver的角度可以看到playmaker认真的表情，他决斗时眼中会有的雀跃、现在好像也有……为爱人口交对他而言，和游戏挑战也差不多，甚至还乐在其中。那可爱的高中生的唇和舌、平常会磕磕绊绊表达爱意的口齿、现在全在亲密触碰revolver的性器官，而被服务者的人，则因此而既舒爽又内疚。他试图去推开playmaker，双手却都被对方擒住了，十指相扣，直到干性高潮降临也没有被松开。  
在无法控制的剧烈起伏中，revolver非常庆幸对方体贴地把不断震动撞击的假阳具从自己的穴里抽出。而后，另一根温暖而熟悉的肉柱插入他尚且痉挛的肠道内。Playmaker再一次与他水乳交融，心理上的愉悦完全可以缓解生理上的疼痛，连带限制射精的烦闷也不那么强烈。  
他做出拥抱的姿态，playmaker乖乖地俯下身投入其中，而revolver搂着他脖颈的双手就像是猎人关合陷阱，猎物被牢牢锁在内。  
“还要拍吗？”playmaker低头吻他，胯部照样持续地顶弄着。  
“拍吧、”revolver一张口就忍不住想叫出声，他抿了唇试图平整自己的呼吸，再说道，“难得…你会同意这种玩法……要好好拍完。”  
“遵命，亲爱的revolver大人。”扮演回流氓小兵的playmaker比平时更加具有戾气，他撞得毫不留情，操着美人的架势几乎让人误以为他想让身下的人怀上子嗣。或者其中还运用了某些技巧，总之revolver比被玩具肏的时候还更快投降，没多忍耐分毫，甚至连手都抓不稳情人的肩膀，双臂都滑回沙发上，指尖险些在沙发皮上扣出痕迹。  
而他还不能射精。  
分明高潮都层层累积，在他的身体里像海啸一样汹涌地侵吞内脏与神经，寸寸掠夺走他的神志——但无法找到宣泄口。  
Revolver话都说不清楚，伶牙俐齿不复存在，只余点沙哑的单音节，呜呜咽咽地被男人压着乱玩。介于快乐和痛苦间的表情、与流着眼泪和溢出唾液的脸庞只会更加让雄性亢奋。  
不过playmaker毕竟是playmaker，如此能够将revolver玩坏的好机会他都不要，瞧着人神色迷蒙便暂停进攻，捻握着对方被撑得颜色愈发红紫的龟头，将那细柱缓缓地抽出。出精的窄道被异物磨蹭，revolver的啜泣止不住，伴随着滴滴答答地漏出又分了小股射出的精液，显得非常的美。  
汉诺的leader从含苞待放的冷模样被肏到彻底绽放，花蕊中流出的琼浆玉露止都止不住，漏了男人一手都是，在空气中散开的腥甜花香是在诱骗别人为他授粉吗？于是playmaker再次挺动起来，插得他尻穴里的精液溢在沙发上，肢体碰撞相离的水声粘稠湿软，最终playmaker也忍不住地插到那深处射精，把痴缠上来的肠肉浇满爱液。  
半昏半醒的revolver嘴角带着笑意，被人中出了还更加快乐的样子，任由着playmaker伸舌欺辱也只是哼几声，彻底没了平时的高傲神色。  
摄像机被playmaker接过，从上至下把revolver的雌态记录，便被关掉。他支使机器人把摄像机都拿到办公桌上，自己继续和恋人亲热。Revolver虽然醒了几秒却不想动，被做得没什么力气，眼睛眨巴几下又快要睡过去。Playmaker将自己从他身体里退出，侧躺在一旁搂着revolver，又撩开他被汗水濡湿的鬓发，再运行清理程序，将彼此身上美妙的狼藉一扫而空，就这么抱着美人消磨了一早的时间。  
*  
目睹完revolver媚态的CNOZ正兴奋着，电脑却冷不丁地黑屏，紧接着嗤嗤地冒出黑烟，难闻的烧焦味蹿起来。而满脑子都还在考虑和revolver做爱的宅男一时半会还没有转过劲儿，不过倒霉事还没完，电闸也跳了，整个房间陷入漆黑。他一边摸手电筒一边絮絮叨叨：果然revolver大人和敌人有肉体交易！这样好像就可以解释，为什么汉诺围剿ai或是playmaker的行动总是失败……不、应该说是可恶的playmaker用肉棒贿赂revolver大人、太可恶了——  
重物撞击的巨响从他脑袋里传来。  
汉诺骑士CNOZ没有意识到发生了什么，就直接被人砸晕了，手电筒掉在地上打圈，光束一闪而过，照亮了方才站在他身后的人。  
非法闯入的男生穿着高中制服，面色不佳。

END.


End file.
